The present invention relates to labelstocks and to the labels made therefrom. More specifically, the invention relates to pressure-sensitive labelstocks and labels for deformable or squeezable containers, squeezable containers being understood in the art as describing those containers which are squeezed to dispense their contents. In particular the present invention is concerned with label facestocks for squeezable containers which have a degree of contact clarity.
Facestocks for the pressure-sensitive labeling of squeezable containers generally must possess a number of attributes to be suitable. These facestocks must be sufficiently stiff to be dispensable in automatic labeling equipment, while at the same time being sufficiently flexible and "squeezable" to conform to the container and to stay conformed to the container without lifting, wrinkling or tearing as the container is flexed or squeezed in use. Suitable facestocks also are die-cuttable and matrix-strippable, dimensionally stable, and printable. Of late, contact clarity has particularly been a desired attribute. Finally, it is particularly desirable if all of these various attributes may be found in a relatively inexpensive material.
At present, frosty clear vinyl labels and low density and medium density polyethylene labels, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,929 to Ewing, are used for the unpigmented pressure-sensitive labeling of squeezable containers. Each of these materials possesses at least one drawback, however, as regards the attributes described in the preceding paragraph.
Frosty clear vinyl labels are comparatively expensive and are not dimensionally stable as applied to a container. Low density polyethylene facestocks do not die-cut or dispense well and tend to have a bluish cast when applied to dark-colored bottles or containers, but are inexpensive, conformable, squeezable and dimensionally stable. Medium density facestocks are stiffer and more die-cuttable than the low density facestocks (although they are not as stiff or die-cuttable as generally desired), but possess an unacceptable degree of haze along with the bluish cast seen with low density polyethylene. In short, there is room for significant improvements in the clear pressure-sensitive labeling of squeezable containers.